In general, gestures that a user makes on a touch screen of an electronic device, e.g., an electronic device for reading electronic publications, are intended to cause some sort of action with respect to the content being displayed on the device. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an e-Book reader 100 displaying the pages 110, 115 of an electronic book. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the user wants to turn the page 110 of the content of the e-Book in order to read the second page 115. Circle 120 represents the touch of a single finger of the user on the touch screen of the device 100. In order to turn the page 110, the user swipes (flips) her finger 120 in the direction she wants the page to turn, much like with a physical book. Note that the divider 125 between two pages 110, 115 is displayed as being relatively thin, representing a single page being turned.
Multi-touch refers to device's ability to detect and interpret two or more simultaneous touches on a touch sensing surface, e.g., a trackpad or touchscreen. Multi-touch is used to implement advanced functionality such as pinch to zoom or activating predefined actions/functions.